


and what's more special than you?

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [342]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: N has finally made his way to Pasio, and Hilda has big plans of introducing him to Bettie.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda/Yui | Bettie
Series: Commissions [342]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 3





	and what's more special than you?

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely related to the fic in which Hilda doms her way through Unova

Hilda is elated to find out that N has come to Pasio. It has been a long time since she last saw him, but she has nothing but fond memories with him, with N being one of her favorite toys of all time. She knows that she can’t wait to get close to him again, to be able to pick up right where they left off, but even more than that, she can’t wait to show him around and introduce him to the new friends that she has met here.

In particular, she thinks that he and Bettie are going to get along very well, and that he is going to appreciate Bettie nearly as much as she does. Bettie, at the same time, has heard plenty of stories about N, and is therefore excited to meet him and recruit him for her team, hoping that that, as well as Hilda’s influence, will give the two of them a chance to get a lot closer.

Hilda has a bit of a hobby when it comes to her travels, and when she traveled the Unova region, she had a lot of fun conquering anyone that she came across. It started with her two best friends, Cheren and Bianca, who submitted to her long before she set out on her journey, but once she was on the road, it quickly expanded beyond that, until she had met plenty of new submissive pets to play with. N remains one of her favorites after all this time, one that she knows she will never be able to forget.

Pasio has been a lot of fun for her, because it gives her even more new trainers to meet, all very attractive, and all very fun to get to submit to her. Of those, the leader of her team has been her favorite. Bettie is young and innocent, at least on the surface, and so cute that she has been impossible to resist from day one. She is incredibly submissive, just like Hilda likes them, and she falls under Hilda’s spell easily, proving herself to not be quite as innocent as she looks, and is incredibly easy to corrupt beyond that.

In other words, the match is absolutely perfect, and from the start, Hilda has a lot of fun with her. She loves the time that they get to spend together, with Bettie submitting so perfectly and so easily that it is almost like she has been trained from the beginning, like she is on the same level as Cheren and Bianca, and that makes her especially fun to play with. Along the way, she can’t help bur recount a lot of stories about her journey, with Bettie listening with wide eyed attention.

She has met a lot of the trainers that Hilda has dominated and made into her personal toys, with a lot of them having come here to Pasio. Most notably are Hilda’s two best friends, but there are more beyond that, and that is what gets Hilda started on the stories, though it quickly goes beyond that. She comes to love the stories about N, so curious about meeting him that it makes Hilda miss him even more, wishing that they could spend more time together. It is a dream come true when he contacts her, letting her know that he is on his way and that they will be able to meet again soon.

Now, the time has finally come for Bettie to get her wish of meeting N. Hilda had considered a private reunion at first, but the more that she thinks about it, the more that she realizes N would love Bettie, and that surprising him with a girl to help her play with would be the perfect reunion. Bettie, of course, is quick to agree to it, so excited that she can hardly contain herself, and completely ready to go along with anything that Hilda might have her do.

~X~

“Isn’t she cute?” Hilda asks, once she has N settled, and once the three of them can be alone together. He can’t stop glancing over at Bettie, making his interest in the girl all too obvious, and proving that Hilda made the right decision in introducing the two of them.

“She is,” he agrees with a nod, and Bettie blushes a bit at the compliment. It seems that Hilda’s stories did not quite do him justice, because Bettie seems completely taken aback by just how good looking he is, flustered and immediately smitten with him. That makes this all that much easier, and makes Hilda feel that much more secure in her decision to do this in a group.

“You two seemed like you would get along well, so let’s see just how that goes,” Hilda says, before her tone shifts. “Strip.” She says it as a command, and her commanding voice is something that they both recognize well, both having the same reaction.

They do exactly as she says without hesitation, and their clothes come off quickly. Even Bettie’s newfound crush on N is not enough to distract her from the more important task of doing what Hilda asks of her, and she seems to forget how flustered she is, not minding that he will immediately get to see her naked. However, Hilda does catch her eyes wandering, as she steals glances at N and his body. He is doing the same thing, the two of them so adorable that she can hardly stand it.

“Very good. I’m glad you never forgot your place, N.” With that, Hilda goes to remove her own clothes, knowing that she can undress herself much faster than either of them can. She has plenty in mind, so she wants to get started as quickly as possible. Bettie is meant to be a welcoming gift to N, so she wants to give him a lot of time to get to know her, all while she has her fun with the both of them.

“I could never forget my place,” he says softly, looking her up and down, taking in every detail. Of course, it makes sense that he has missed her, that he has missed getting to be close to her like this, and he seems torn, not sure if he wants to keep staring at Bettie, memorizing every detail about her, or if he wants to take his time getting familiar with Hilda’s body all over again.

Hilda does not intend to leave him any time to do either, and is quick to go for her collection of toys, producing a strap-on and harness that Bettie recognizes all too well. Smiling, she says, “The goal is to let her take both of us at the same time, but of course, we’re going to have to get her ready for that. Can I trust you with that, N?”

“Absolutely,” he replies.

“And, of course, once she’s ready for us, she’s going to have to wait while both of you do what you can to get me off. Is that understood?” she asks. They both respond nearly in perfect unison, both falling into place without trouble, both knowing exactly what she expects from them, and what they have to do to keep her satisfied.

“Both of you are so good, I’m glad that I decided to introduce you. You’re going to make a great pair,” she says. When she orders Bettie to lay down, Bettie does as told, and when she orders N to get his face between her legs, he does as told as well. Neither of them show any shyness at being in this close position, not even Bettie, not anymore. By now, they are both doing something that they are completely comfortable with, following orders from Hilda just like Bettie always does, and just like N has missed having the chance to do.

It is not long before he has Bettie squirming and moaning for him, crying out as she writhes beneath him. Hilda knows from experience just how good N is at eating out, and in fact, was the one who made him as good as he is now. He was already showing promise from the star, but she is the reason that he is an expert now, the reason that Bettie simply can’t resist him like this, left panting and moaning pathetically while he keeps at it, using his tongue to drive her absolutely wild.

The way she writhes beneath him is so adorable, and it is nice being able to watch her fall apart just for him, to see that he is still good at this, still capable of making a girl fall apart. Bettie may be easy to please, but that does not mean that his handiwork is not just as impressive as it used to be. It is not long at all before Bettie is giving in, coming hard without permission, so breathless that she never would have had the chance to ask. Hilda decides not to punish her for it, because this is a special occasion, and Bettie deserves to have a treat, every once in a while.

While Bettie is catching her breath, and while N is sitting back to look at her and check on her, making sure that it was as good for her as it sounded like it was, and that she is up for more and that that was enough to get her ready, Hilda goes to get the lube, proud of him for how caring he is. With her, he has always known that she does not need his concern, and that she has no trouble voicing what she wants or how he feels, but he seems to know on his own that he is dealing with someone a bit more delicate than Hilda, and he wants to get to know her limits, rather than pushing them.

That being said, she knows that Bettie can handle plenty more than that, because Hilda is already the expert at pushing those limits. She knows that Bettie can handle a lot, that her cute appearance and air of innocence only help to hide the overwhelming lust that she keeps below the surface. As soon as Hilda hands the lube to N, she orders Bettie to move so that she is leaning over the bed, and she does so quickly, even though she is still trembling from her orgasm.

“You know what to do here too, right, N?” she asks, and he nods. As always, he does not disappoint her, knowing exactly what she expects from him, and skilled at he works. Getting his fingers slick, he starts to work Bettie’s ass open, starting with one finger, though he is quick to graduate to two, all while Bettie moans beneath him. She is so sensitive in nearly ever regard, Hilda has learned, and that makes her that much more fun to play with. It will not take N very long at all to get her ass ready, and he is diligent as he works.

Sure enough, he soon has Bettie melting beneath his touch, and after a few more moments of working with her, he slowly withdraws her fingers and asks if she feels ready. Once she responds that she does, he turns to Hilda and says, “Then I believe it’s time we start taking care of you.”

Bettie is shaky and dazed, hardly able to control herself at this point, she is so worked up, and even so, tending to Hilda is far more important to her than anything else. Hilda gives her something simple, intending to focus more on N, so that she can experience some of his skills for herself, nostalgic and eager to be reminded of just how good he is, firsthand. He is more than willing to let her sit on his face, while Bettie sits behind her, arms wrapped around her, toying with Hilda’s nipples, knowing just the way that she likes it, just the way to do it to leave her moaning.

With N pleasuring her like this, it is easy for Hilda to understand why Bettie went to absolute pieces because of him. It feels damn good, just like she remembers, just like she has been missing. Of course, she has plenty of attentive subs that can make her feel good like this, all of them trained to know just what she wants, but she can’t help but feel a particular fondness for N, and for the way that he does things. He really is one of her favorites, and he pairs well with Bettie, both of them so attentive, so caring that it takes Hilda no time at all to hit that peak, to come hard for both of them.

Now that they have both done their part to make her feel good, and now that N has done everything that he needs to do to make sure that Bettie is ready for both of them, they get to move onto the main event. She takes a moment to catch her breath before getting off of N, telling him, “You can just lay right there. I’ll let Bettie ride you, and then I’ll be the one to take her from behind. I hope you both enjoy that, it’s a little treat for making me feel so good.”

Bettie has never actually done anything with a boy before. She has been fucked plenty of times by Hilda, and that is why she knows that Bettie will be able to handle it with no trouble, even if this is her first time with a real cock, rather than a toy. Bettie seems excited by the prospect as she gets on top of him, with Hilda behind her, holding onto her hips, helping to guide her. It is not the first time she has ridden either, but it is not common, with Hilda usually preferring to be on top, so she is there to help her, to keep her steady as she starts to sink down on N’s cock, her breath coming out in short, adorable gasps.

She takes it slow, encouraged by Hilda’s hands on her hips, feeling safe and secure as long as she has Hilda to take care of her, until finally, N has filled her completely. This is when Hilda slowly lets go, and N’s hands come up to replace hers, holding Bettie steady, gazing up at her, his eyes gentle and caring, just like they always are. He may be amazing as submitting to Hilda, but when left in control, he shows just how good he is at taking care of others, just perfect for this.

For a little while, she lets them get used to each other, lets Bettie find her pace with N helping her up and down on his cock, until they are both gasping, barely able to contain themselves as they become more and more overwhelmed with this excitement, and then, Hilda has them both slow to a stop, so that she can get involved. Bettie is still ready for her, still ready for this, and as Hilda spreads her cheeks, as she presses the tip of the toy to her tight hole, Bettie looks over her shoulder at her, a pleading look in her eyes. As satisfied as she is with N, it only makes sense that she wants more, that she wants Hilda to take care of her as well.

Hilda is careful as she pushes forward, never wanting to give Bettie more than she can handle. She is always able to handle a lot, but even so, this is the sort of thing that takes caution, that means she has to go slowly, even though she is impatient to have the girl screaming between the two of them, so overwhelmed that she can’t handle it all.

Gently, she pushes forward, arms snaking around Bettie’s waist as she does, until, slowly but surely, she is able to fit the whole of the strap-on inside of her, leaving Bettie stuffed from both sides, content between the two of them, gasping and whimpering, ready for more. Of course she can handle this- Hilda has never had any doubt that one of her adorable, submissive pets would be able to handle something even as new and exciting as this.

“Isn’t that good?” she murmurs, and Bettie is not even able to properly answer her, simply whimpering in response, doing her best to express how much she loves it, all without proper use of her words. “That’s a good girl…” As she praises her, she makes Bettie moan and whimper that much more, and with that, she finally starts to thrust, slowly working forward as she starts to set the pace. N is able to keep up with her, matching her pace as the two of them work in tandem, pushing Bettie between the two of them, while the helpless girl is able to give in entirely to her pleasure.

Though the pace is slow to start, Hilda steadily starts moving faster and faster, with N always flawlessly matching her pace, never falling behind, almost as if he can read her movements before she even knows what she is doing herself. They work well together, as if they have not been apart at all, or as if no time has passed in the time that they have spent apart.

Soon enough, they really do have Bettie screaming between them, moaning in her pleasure as she is pushed closer and closer to the edge, and N is panting so desperately, getting close as well. Hilda listens to the two of them, to their pathetic moans, and she is so full of fondness and pride for both of her subs, glad that she was able to introduce them like this, and glad that N is here now, because that means that the fun is just getting started.

By the time they have gotten Bettie there, N is right behind her, unable to hold back for a moment longer, and the two of them are left to bask in their ecstasy, adorable and so pathetic. Hilda is glad to know that the fun is just beginning, and that she can have even more fun on Pasio, now that N is here.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
